Tangisan
by KibaHatake
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak yang telah ada didunia kegelapan sejak dia masih sangat kecil, dia yang tak pernah merasakan bagaimana bentuk dari Matahari itu, bagaimana rasa selain rasa dari kesedihan dan ketakutan, sekarang telah dibebaskan…..
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak yang telah ada didunia kegelapan sejak dia masih sangat kecil, dia yang tak pernah merasakan bagaimana bentuk dari Matahari itu, bagaimana rasa selain rasa dari kesedihan dan ketakutan, sekarang telah dibebaskan….._

_Hidup yang panjang seperti apa yang nantinya akan dilalui oleh bocah seperti Naruto? Saksikan terus ya….._

**TANGISAN**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Fondom: Naruto

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuNaru..dan pair-pair lainnya.

Story: KibaHatake(KIHA)

_**Note: Cerita ini mungkin memang sudah umum, tapi KIHA hanya ingin mengutarakan apa yang KIHA rasakan saja. KIHA hanya berusaha untuk mencurahkan apa yang terfikirkan oleh KIHA… ^-^.**_

Selamat menikmati….

Part 1

Tangisan identik dengan adanya air mata. Air mata identik dengan adanya kesedihan, kesedihan belum tentu identik dengan air mata.

Apa kau tahu rasa dari air mata itu ? ya, rasanya `asin`, apa kau pernah bersedih ?, apakah kau pernah mengeluarkan air mata ?, apakah kau pernah mersakan sendiri rasa dari kesedihan itu ?.

Aku merasakan kesedihan itu tiap hari, bahkan disetiap jam aku mersakan dari kesedihan itu. Dikehidupan aku ini, aku tak mengenal arti dari bahagia itu, aku tak mengenal ada rasa lain selain rasa dari kesedihan dan katakutan.

Dikehidupanku aku hanya mengenal yang namanya gelap, tak tahu yang namanya terang itu apa, tak mengenal bentuk dari Matahari itu seperti apa.

Kata orang sich kalau mau melihat bagaimana bentuk Matahari itu, lihat saja rambutku. Rambutku ?, kenapa harus melihat rambutku memang ada apa dengan rambutku, rambutku hanya berwarna kuning, apakah Matahari itu juga berwarna `kuning`. Mungkin Matahari juga berwarna kuning, makanya mereka menyuruhku untuk memperhatikan rambutku ini.

Aku yang tak mengenal apapun didunia ini, dan hanya mengenal kesedihan dan kegelapan saja, sekarang beranjak kedunia yang luas, dimana kata dari orang-orang yang bebas itu, kau akan mendapatkan berbagai makna dari kehidupan itu.

Makna kehidupan ? aku tak tahu untuk apa aku hidup didunia ini, benarkah apa yang telah mereka bilang itu ?, apakah aku juga pantas untuk merasakan setitik dari kebahagiaan itu, apakah aku bisa mencicipi sedikit nikmatnya kehidupan ini, apakah aku dapat untuk bersama dan menemui orang yang nantinya akan mengajarkanku arti dari sebuah kehidupan itu padaku ?.

Kadang kala aku heran untuk apa sebenarnya aku menangis, untuk apa sebenarnya aku merasakan kesedihan ini, untuk apa aku bersedih untuk mereka, orang-orang yang telah menjadi korban dalam misiku.

Apa kau tahu kesedihan itu, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan sekali. Rasanya 'Hampa'. Hatiku serasa kosong, tak bisa diisi dengan apapun, aku bertanya dengan apa diisi hati yang kosong dan beku ini, tapi tak seorangpun yang mau menjawabku. Tak seorangpun yang dapat memberikan aku jawaban.

Maafkan aku…. Karena aku tak memperkenalkan diriku ini. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, setidaknya aku masih punya nama yang bisa untuk aku ingat, dan tak dapat diambil oleh oranglain dari hidupku ini. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama Naruto, itupun jika kalian memang mau untuk memanggilku dengan nama itu, biasanya aku akan dipanggil orang dengan nama `budak`, `orang kotor`, `pelayan` atau apalah nama yang telah mereka berikan padaku.

Kalian heran apa sebenarnya pekerjaanku. Benarkah kalian ingin tahu pekerjaan kotorku, aku adalah seorang 'Pembunuh'. Pembunuh… apakah kalian terkejut, terkejut dengan pekerjaanku dan nama yang aku terima berbeda, ya memang pekerjaanku adalah pembunuh.

Hati ini rasanya sangat sakit, saat kau menusukkan pisau dinginmu kedalam jantung musuhmu, disaat kau harus menjadi senjata bagi tuanmu, kau tak boleh memiliki perasaan. Rasanya sakitkan.

Bagiku tak terlalu menyakitkan, yang akan sakit orang yang telah aku bunuh dengan perlahan-lahan. Yang lebih menyakitkan adalah disaat orang-orang itu memintamu untuk tidak membunuhnya, karena masih banyak hal yang harus mereka lakukan, disaat dia memohon dengan berbagai cara padamu tapi kau tak pernah menghiraukannya, karena itu memang pekerjaanmukan. Lebih disaat kau harus membunuh didepan anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa, anak kecil yang harus menyaksikan kejamnya dari dunia ini. Tapi aku juga tergolong masih kecil, aku masih berumur 15 tahun, aku telah membunuh orang dari umurku 8 tahun, dari umur yang sekecil itu aku telah bermain-main dengan benda tajam dan dingin itu.

Kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku membunuh ? nanti saja sampai malam tiba, kau akan menyaksikan aku membunuh orang. Orang itu hanyalah seonggok daging yang siap untuk aku santap, kau ingin tahu siapa yang akan jadi mangsaku. Dia adalah orang kaya, mempunyai status dan jabatan, dan dia juga orang yang sangat baik, sayang sekali ya, orang seperti dia harus mati… tapi ini adalah pekerjaanku. Kalian masih penasaran siapa orangnya, dia adalah 'Uchiha Itachi'.

Kalian merasa tak asing dengan nama itu, siapa yang tak kenal dengan dia, dan tentunya semua orang mengenal orang seperti dia, orang yang senang membantu rakyat yang miskin, kalian ingin tahu dimana aku mendapatkan informasi ini,. Aku mendapatkannya setelah aku diberi misi. Aku diberitahukan oleh majikanku.

Sayang, orang baik memang seharusnya mati dengan cepat, karena semuanya telah dia dapatkan diatas dunia ini.

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_+

Sekaranglah saatnya bagiku untuk beraksi.

Naruto end POV

Terlihat di istana megah itu, bayangan yang dengan sadisnya telah membunuh beberapa pengawal dengan memenggal kepala mereka dan dia hanya menyisakan tubuh yang utuh, bagian tangan, kakai, kepala, mata, dan wajahnya telah berserakan dimana-mana, sekarang daging manusia itu terlihat seperti daging-daging yang ada dipasar yang siap untuk dijual.

Orang yang telah membunuh tadi sekarang menuju ruangan yang telah menjadi incaran pertamanya, ruangan dimana sang mangsa telah berada. Dia berjalan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, berjalan seperti tak ada apapun yang nantinya akan terjadi.

Diujung jalan tampak pintu yang besar, pintu utama dari ruangan yang dituju Naruto. Sekarang Naruto telah masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Didalam ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya sendiri, tak ada Bodyguard atau pengawal yang lainnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga `Yami`" Sapa Itachi pada Naruto.

Satu hal lagi tentang Naruto yang tidak kalian ketahui, nama julukan Naruto yang sangat terkenal adalah `Yami`

"Senang disambut oleh anda, Tuan" Balas Naruto dengan Intonasi yang sangat datar.

"Apakah kau datang untuk membunuhku?" Tanya Itachi, tak ada terselip nada takut dan khawatir dalam pengucapannya.

"Hm."

"Bunuhlah aku, karena aku telah mencapai apa yang telah aku inginkan, dan aku juga tak diterima lagi oleh adikku" Ketika berbicara tentang adiknya wajah Itachi berubah sedikit melembut.

"Tidak diterima lagi oleh adikmu?"

"Ya, aku merasa, tak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup. Untuk apa aku hidup, adik yang sangat aku sayangi tak menginginkan aku untuk hidup lagi, satu-satunya alasan aku hidup dan berkarir seperti sekarang adalah karena adik kesayanganku."

"…"

"Sekarang dia telah pergi bersama dengan teman-temannya, dan menyuruh aku untuk mati, dan beruntung ada kau yang ingin membunuhku Yami, jadi sekarang bunuhlah aku tanpa ragu, dan tolong jika kau bertemu dengan adikku, sampaikan jika aku sangat menyayanginya, dan telah mengabulkan permintaannya."

"Akan aku sampaikan"

"Terimakasih Yami, sekarang bunuhlah aku." Itachi sekarang telah pasrah, sangat pasrah jika dia akan mati, dia merasa tak akan ada gunanya lagi dia hidup diatas dunia ini.

Naruto telah menyiapkan katananya dan siap untuk menembus jantung milik Itachi.

Pedang telah ditebas dan darah berceceran dilantai, darah dari Itachi.

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke"

Diluar sana kilat menyambar, dan tak lama setelahnya hujanpun turun, menangisi kepergian Itachi yang telah meninggal, meniggalkan dunia yang fana ini untuk selama-lamanya.

Sementara itu didalam sebuah bar, tampak seorang pemuda yang sedang asyik bermain dengan banyak wanita, tak menyadari setelah kebahagiannya yang sekarang telah menanti kesedihan yang sangat pada dirinya, dan pemuda yang sedang asyik itu juga tak menyadari, sekarang orang yang sangat dia sayangi telah pergi untuk selamanya….

TBC

Wahhhhh…..

KiHa gak nyangka ternyata ini selesai juga, walupun masih chap 1, tapi KiHa kan berusaha untuk secepatnya menyelesaikan chap 2nya..

Semoga ada yang mau meriview cerita KiHa yang satu ini ya…

Sampai jumpa dichap 2.

**R&R pleaseeeeeee…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak yang telah ada didunia kegelapan sejak dia masih sangat kecil, dia yang tak pernah merasakan bagaimana bentuk dari Matahari itu, bagaimana rasa selain rasa dari kesedihan dan ketakutan, sekarang telah dibebaskan….._

_Hidup yang panjang seperti apa yang nantinya akan dilalui oleh bocah seperti Naruto? Saksikan terus ya….._

**TANGISAN**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Fandom: Naruto

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuNaru..dan pair-pair lainnya.

Story: KibaHatake(KIHA)

_**Warning: BL, dan masih belum bisa lepas dari Typo**_

_**Note: KIHA hanya mencurahkan apa yang ada difikiran KIHA…^-^!**_

KIHA persembahkan….

Part 2

Sekarang aku telah kembali dari misiku, dan sekarang aku sedang menuju tempat majikanku. Itachi Uchiha. Nama itu terus terngiang ditelingaku, kata-kata terakhirnya masih terngiang ditelingaku, bagaiman dengan lirihnya dia menyebutkan nama sang adik tercintanya. Siapa sebenarnya adik dari Itachi?

Kenapa dia menginginkan kakaknya mati, adik macam apa dia, kenapa menginginkan sang kakak yang sangat menyayanginya mati. Terkadang tak semuanya harus aku ketahui, nanti setelah aku mengetahui semuanya, akan tambah menyakiti hatiku, yang penting tugasku sekarang telah selesai, dan ini misi terakhirku, dan setelah ini, aku akan pergi melangkah dengan bebas kedunia luar.

Sekarang aku telah sampai diruang majikanku. Kalian ingin tahu orang seperti apa yang telah memerintahkanku untuk membunuh. Orangnya seperti ular, berkulit putih pucat, dan senang main dengan ular. Ya kurasa kalian telah mengetahuinya, dia bernama Orochimaru. Aku berfikir, Orochimaru itu orang yang baik, kenapa begitu ?, karena ada dia aku sampai sekarang masih hidup, dia yang telah mau menampungku, dia yang telah memberiku hidup, jadi pantaskan aku bilang dia itu orang yang baik.

"Selamat malam, Tuan." Sapaku pada tuan Orochimaru.

"Duduklah!, jadi bagaimana kerjamu hari ini?" Tanyanya padaku, walaupun dia tidak melihat kearahku, dia sedang asyik bermain dengan ularnya.

"Berjalan baik, Tuan."

"Sekarang kau telah bebas, sesuai janjiku, kau sudah tak ada keperluan lagi denganku. Sekarang kau bebas ingin melakukan apapun diatas dunia ini."

"Terimakasih, Tuan. Aku akan memanfaatkan sisa hidupku ini dengan yang namanya 'kebahagiaan'."

"Satu pesanku padamu, dunia tak seperti apa yang dibilang orang selama ini, dunia itu kejam, tak berhati-hati, kaulah yang akan menjadi korban. Dunia tak seindah yang kau bayangkan, Nak."

"Akan aku ingat itu. Sekarang aku pergi, Tuan."

"Semoga kau berhasil dikehidupan barumu, Nak."

Sekarang aku telah bebas, dan aku akan merasakan bagaimana dunia itu, bagaimana bentuk dari Matahari itu, bagaimana bentuk dari yang namanya kebahagian itu.

Aku hanya perlu menuggu sampai hari pagikan, habis itu aku akan beraktifitas, aku tak sabar menanti datangnya esok pagi.

Naruto POV end.

Disebuah Bar, Sasuke masih asyik minum-minum, minuman yang beralkohol itu, sampai-sampai baunya sudah berbau seperti alkohol. Dia sekarang sedang bersenag-senang dengan seorang gadis berambut merah dan juga berkaca mata, sebut saja nama perempuan itu, Karin.

Dring….dring…

"Halo, benar … hikz..ini hikz… Uchiha Sasuke, ada hikz….apa? " Jawab Sasuke dengan sesegukan

"….."

"Apa?... itu tak mungkin, kau pasti bercanda kan." Sasuke histeris setelah menerima telefon itu.

Sudah pada tahukan isi dari pembicaraan itu. Ya isinya berita tentang kematian Itachi.

Sasuke sekarang sedang berada didalam mobilnya, mobil itu sedang dikendarai oleh sopir, walaupun masih ada efek dari alkohol, Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap sadar, dia sungguh tidak percaya, sang kakak, satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya telah meninggal. Telah benar-benar meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Sekarang dia hanya akan hidup sendirian saja.

Setibanya Sasuke di kediaman Uchiha, dia segera pergi keruangan sang kakak. Disana dia melihat telah banyak polisi yang berkumpul, dan sepanjang perjalanan tadi dia melihat beberapa mayat, mayat yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Tubuh mereka sudah benar-banr hancur, tak akan bisa dikenali lagi. Sekarang Sasuke merasa takut, takut jika nantinya dia tak akan dapat mengenali wajah sang kakak.

Sasuke terus berjalan ketengah kerumunuan itu, sekarang dia telah dapat mellihat sosok sang kakak yang masih berbentuk, hanya ada luka tusukan tepat dijantung sang kakak.

Jika kau lihat bagaimana keadaan wajah Itachi sekarang, tenang.. damai.. dan dia juga tersenyum. Tersenyum untuk apa?, sudah pasti senyuman untuk menyambut sang adik tersayangnya, dia merasa yakin jika nantinya sang adik akan melihatnya, jadi sebelum mati, dia mengukirkan seulas senyum untuk sang adik tersayangnya.

Sungguh beruntung kau Sasuke, kau mempunyai seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangimu, mencintaimu, bahkan rela mewujudkan keinginanmu walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untukmu, bahkan disaat terakhirpun, dia masih memberimu senyum. Sosok kakak macam apa lagi yang kau inginkan Sasuke, tapi sekarang semuanya telah berakhir Sasuke, sekarang hidup Itachi sudah tak ada lagi.

Sekarang kau bisa bebaskan, Sasuke, bebas dari kakakmu. Apakah ini yang kau inginkan, apa benar hal semacam ini yang kau inginkan dalam hidupmu. Hidup sendirian, tak akan ada lagi orang yang akan mengomentari tindak tanduk yang akan kau lakukan.

Kurasa kau tidak menginginkan ini terjadi padamu. Ya, kau benar, siapa yang senang hidup sendirian diatas dunia ini.

Skip Time.

Setelah upacara pemakaman Itachi, Sasuke didatangi oleh beberapa orang dari perusahaan sang kakak. Mereka meminta Sasuke untuk memimpin mereka, sekarang perusahaan ricuh, karena tragedi meninggalnya Itachi, dan mereka membutuhkan seorang pemimpin.

Sekarang mari kita lihat, apa yang sedang terjadi di gang sempit diperumahan kumuh.

Dapat kita lihat, seorang yang dikelillngi oleh beberapa orang, dan pemuda itu sekarang dipukuli dengan brutalnya. Tapi tak ada pembalasan dari pemuda yang dipukuli itu. Naruto. Ya orang yang dipukuli itu memang Naruto. Tapi kenapa Naruto tak membalas, karena dia tak ingin berkelahi.

Dunia ini memang kejam…..

Naruto POV

Badanku serasa mau remuk, aku mersakaan ada beberapa tulang rusukku yang patah. Tapi, ini tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan sakit yang aku rasakan didalam dada ini. Rasanya sangat sesak, sulit banget untuk bernafas.

Ingin tahu kenapa dada ini rasanya sesak. Akupun heran hanya karena kata-kata 'Anak buangan'. Cuma dengan 2 kata itu, kenapa rasanya sangat sesak ya. Tubuhku serasa tak mau berkerjasama dengan apa yang aku perintahkan. Bukannya tak ingin membalas, tapi karena tak bisa membalas.

Aku meringkuk kesakitan sendirian. Kata-kata dari anak berandalan itu masih bermain-main dalam benakku. Tak berapa lama aku mersakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tubuhku, rasanya benar-benar nyaman. Mungkinkah aku telah meninggal, dan sekarang aku berada disurga. Apakah penderiataanku ini akan selesai?. Semuanya gelap, hangat, dan juga sesuatu yang dingin….

Ketika aku bangun, aku melihat ruangan yang sangat megah…. Apa ini yang namanya surga. Tidak… ini bukanlah surga, aku masih hidup. Aku mendengar adanya suara mesin, ketika aku tolehkan wajahku kejendela disampingku, aku melihat taman yang hijau, luas, dan rasanya pasti sangat nyaman ada disana.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun, bagaimana keadaan badanmu?" Aku yang merasa ada seseorang yang masuk dan mendekat padaku, menolehkan wajahku kearah datangnya suara itu. Ciri-cirinya, dia memakai masker yang menutupi hampir dari seluruh wajahnya, punya rambut warna putih, apakah itu uban?, kurasa bukan.

"Hm." Jawabku masih bingung dengan kehadiran orang ini.

tak lama kemudian, ada seseorang lagi yang masuk, sekarang dia mempunyai rambut yang diikat mencuat keatas, dan mempunyai luka melintang diatas hidungnya.

"Cobalah makan ini, Tuan" Tuan?, kenapa dia memanggilku dengan panggilan Tuan, aku ini bukanlah siapa-siapakan?.

"Dimana aku sekarang?" Tanyaku pada mereka dengan sangat penasaran.

"Anda sekarang ada dikediaman Uchiha, Tuan" Uchiha?, itu bukankah marga dari orang yang kemarin aku bunuh, orang bodoh yang rela mati demi adiknya.

"Uchiha?, kenapa aku sampai ada disini?"

"Anda tadi dibawa oleh Tuan muda kesini dalam keadaan babak belur. Anda beruntung, Tuan, karena sekarang tuan muda lagi sedang baik-baiknya."

Sasuke POV

Setiap orang pasti punya harapan, sama sepertiku. Aku juga punya sebuah harapan, tapi kenapa mereka tak mau mengindahkan harapanku. Apakah aku terlalu naif untuk memiliki sebuah harapan. Apakah aku hina karena memiliki harapan yang konyol. Dan 1 hal yang jadi tanyaku, kenapa menjauh?, kenapa menjauh dari kehidupanku, mengapa harus pergi, bahkan kedua orangtua dan kakakkupun ikut menjauh.

Tahukah kalian betapa sakitnya ketika semua orang yang kau harapkan untuk berada disisimu malah pergi, malah tak memperhatikanmu sama sekali. Ya benar, sakit sekali, sakitnya tak bisa diobati, dengan uang berapapun akan aku bayar untuk mengobati luka dihati.

Sekarang aku hanyalah sendiri. Dan setelah lama aku sendiri dan akupun berfikir, ada enaknya juga sendiri, dimana engkau bisa melakukan apapun tanpa dihiraukan oleh siapapu, dan mending sendirian dari pada aku haruslah menjadi orang lain untuk mendapatkan sebuah perhatian. Susahkah diri sendiri itu diterima oleh orang lain?, sebegitu susahkah untuk mewujudkan harapan yang kau punya, dan terlalu jauhkah bagiku untuk menemukan setitik kehangatan.

Bertanya? Kalian bertanya apa harapan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke?. Harapanku "Ingin merasakan kehangatan ditengah hujan". Mulukkah? Mungkin, ya mungkin itu terlalu muluk, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa akan menemukannya. Terserah kalian beranggapan apa. Yang penting aku ingin menemukannya. Kalian meragukannya karena aku sendiri, silahkan. Aku tak peduli dan lagian siapa yang mau peduli padaku, kalaupun ada mereka hanya peduli pada harta yang aku miliki.

Kakakku?. Hah.. dia terlalu sibuk dan tak akan bisa memberikan harapan yang aku inginkan. Seandainya harapan itu bisa dibeli.

Hari itu aku yang sedang berjalan-jalan karena perasaanku yang sedang suntuk, tanpa tahu arah terus saja berjalan, aku tak tahu kemana kakai ini nantinya akan membawaku, yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah terus berjalan. Bahkan aku tak menghiraukan orang yang memandang kearahku. Apa peduliku pada mereka.

Tanpa sadar kaki ini telah melangkah pada sebuah gang, aku mendengar sesuatu, dan entah ada angin apa, kaki ini berjalan kearah sunber suara.

Aku terpaku melihat sesosok orang yang sedang mengerang kesakitan dan aku melihat dia terjatuh. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, kaki ini melangkah dengan sebdirinya dan hatiku tergerak untuk menolong bocah yang malang ini. Saat kulit kami bersentuhan aku merasakan kehangatan. Terserah kalian percaya atau tidak yang penting bagiku aku merasa nyaman.

Sasuke POV end

Di salah satu kamar dikediaman Uchiha duduk seorang yang lagi asyik memandangi taman yang ada dimana, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Dia tidaklah melihat taman itu. Pikirannya sekarang sedang memutar memori tentang seseorang yang telah dibunuhnya.

Dia mendengar suara mobil dan itu membuyarkan lamusan si pemuda.

Tak lama kemudian terbuka pintu dikamar yang ditempati Naruto, di ujung pintu itu berdiri seorang pemuda yang berkulit putih pucat, rambut yang melawan gravitasi, dan mata yang berwarna onyx.

Onyx dan saphire bertemu. Mereka bertatapan sangat lama.

Sing….

Yang ada diantara mereka berdua hanyalah sunyi. Tak ada yang mau berbicara, mereka terlalu hanyut oleh pikiran masing-masing. Mereka merasa hangat dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

Sing…..ng…ng…

Bersambung.

Akhirnya selesai juga…

Adakah yang menunggu fic abal dari KIHA ini. Sekarang KIHA lagi Try Out mana TO provinsi lagi. Soalnya susah BGT. Doakan KIHA semoga bisa jawab ya….^0^.

KIHA mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah mau menyempatkan untuk meriview cerita KIHA ini. Sekali lagi KIHA ucapkan terimaksih


End file.
